


Seven Seconds

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [378]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: tumblr anon requested penny saving gordon after he's been kidnapped if you want?





	

“Darling,” Penny says, sounding like she’s tap-dancing on her last nerve.  “Please stop antagonizing the smugglers with guns.”

“But they make it so easy.”  Penny can’t see his face, but she can picture the cocky grin, the way his eyebrow would flash up and down in quiet defiance.  Given how they have been tied, back to back, heavy ropes lashed around their chest and arms, she can feel the tension he’s carrying in his shoulders.

Gordon took things like illegal dumping of toxic waste into the ocean rather personally.

Penny sighed; she’d been trained to deal with anything, leverage any situation to her ultimate advantage.  She could work with this.  After all, Gordon had always been an open book to her.

“Why?  It’s only fifty barrels,” she snarked, feeling the ropes pull into her decolletage as he inhaled in righteous fury.  In her head, she started the count down.

Gordon’s yelling started at nine.  At five, the goons burst in, searching for the source of sound.  At zero, they all lay unconscious at her feet.  “Thank you darling,” she said, stretching out her toe to try and snag the knife she could just see sticking out of the nearest goon’s pocket. Gordon’s yelling had stopped around the point the bodies had started hitting the floor.

“You used me.” Gordon said blankly, rage evaporated.

“Yes, darling,” Penny chirped as the pocket knife slipped an inch closer.

Another tug as he took a deep breath.  “Oh, okay.  I knew that.”

“Of course you did, darling.”  The knife was stuck; friction resisting her effort to tug it over.  “Now be a dear and help me scoot us closer.  I think it’s high time we got out of here.”

Gordon’s voice was subdued.  “Yes Penny.”

Fifteen seconds later, they were gone.


End file.
